Ponnie's Revenge
Ponnie's Revenge was the third major Roleplay of the RPClub. The Roleplay Scene 1: Asphalt Cafe Tori: Mmm... This is a really good salad! Jade: I'm taking your pickle. Tori: Aww! Jade: Deal with it. Tori: I’m sure glad we got rid of Ponnie. Jade: I know. She was janked up! Tori: Agreed. Trina: *runs over* Tori!!! Jessie: *Walks around and listens to conversation of the gang* Tori: Whats up Trina? Trina: Have you seen my pimple cream? Tori: Ew! No! Jade: Gross. Andre: Pimple cream? Trina: But you were using it last night! Tori: No I wasn’t! Cat: *Giggles* Pimple cream? Jade: Really? Andre: What the chizz? Robbie: Weird. Beck: Um... TMI Trina. Sinjin: I have some pimple cream, Trina. Trina: Shut up! Jade: Sinjin....GO! Jessie: Someone dropped their pimple cream! Tori: SEE! IT’S RIGHT THERE TRINA! Trina: Thanks!! Jessie: No problem! Beck: It's not a compliment. Andre: Hey, are you new here? Jade: Do we know you? Jessie: Yeah. Cat: Hi! What's your name? Jessie: I'm Jessie. Tori: Cool! Cat: *Giggles* Hi Jessie! Robbie: Hi Jessie! Trina: I'm talented! Tori: *Rolls eyes* Beck: No you’re not. Jessie: Great? Is it alright if I sit here? Tori: Sure! Jade: NO! Trina: Move over Tori! *pushes Tori over onto Jade* Jade: Ow! Tori: TRINA! *falls off table* Trina: What? You didn't move! Jade: Vega, off! Tori: Okay! Sinjin: There's a spot for Trina at MY table. Trina: Sinjin! Walk away! Jessie: Don’t get your panties in a twist. Cat: Hee hee, panties! Jade: I HATE that word. Jessie: PANTIES PANTIES PANTIES. Jade: You know what?! I'm leaving! *walks away* André: *Walks up to table* Sup, guys? Mind if I sit with y'all? Robbie: No, come sit! Cat: Sure Andre! *Giggles* André: Oh okay...*sits* Who are you? *points to Jessie* Jessie: *Whispers to Tori* Who's he? Tori: That’s our friend, André. And Andre, this is Jessie! Trina: That's it! I'm going home! *leaves* Cat: One time, my brother got his head squished into a sandwich. *Giggles* Tori: Your brother is weird Cat. Cat: NO HE'S NOT! *cries* Robbie: *Comforts Cat* Tori: I’m sorry Cat! He’s weird in a good way! Cat: Thanks Tori and Robbie! Jade: *comes back, whispers to Tori* Vega, doesn't she seem familiar? Tori: Yeah! Jade: I'm taking your other pickle. Tori: Fine. Jade: Andre, here’s a pickle. Jade: *Hands to Andre* Cat: Here! Have a strawberry! Cat: *Hands André strawberry* Jade: There, a pickle and a strawberry! André: Thanks Jade and Cat! *Eats* *Bell Rings* Jessie: Class time! Beck: Um... let’s go guys. André: Aww man! I didn't even eat! Jessie: See ya later! *Skips to Sikowitz’s class* Tori: C’mon we gotta get to Sikowitz’s! Scene 2: Sikowitz’s Class Sikowitz: Hello class Tori: So, Sikowitz. What are you gonna teach us today? Jade: Sikowitz, does a Jessie go here? Jessie: *Raises hand* I can't hold my bladder, may I go to the bathroom? Sikowitz: Well, would someone like to tell me who this girl would be? *Points to Jessie* André: Jessie. Tori: I guess shes a new student. Jessie: I just came here today. Tori: But she looks awfully fimilar. Sikowitz: She looks sort of familiar, I just can't pinpoint it! Jessie: *Gulps* Jade: I told you guys! Sikowitz: She looks awfully like that girl... Robbie: Do you guys remember that Bonnie girl?! Jessie: Oh, my sister Ponnie? Tori: Oh yea! Sikowitz: Yeah! Bonnie! Jessie: Ponnie, with a P. PONNIE! Tori: Your sister is Ponnie? Sikowitz: Well, you two must be twins then. Jessie: Yeah. Sikowitz: I hope you’re not as crazy as Ponnie. Jessie: I'm not. Now can I go to the bathroom? My bladder can't take it. André: That's not good... Jessie: I know. Tori *Whispers to Andre*: Wait... What if she is Ponnie? André: *Whispers to Tori* Holy chizz, she might be! Tori: Uh oh. Cat: HEY! SIKOWITZ!!! Sikowitz: Yes, Cat? Cat: Um... well... I think Jessie and Ponnie are the same person! Jessie: *Turns off lights with device* André: Ah! Who cut the lights?!? Jessie: What just happened? Cat: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tori: Oh my god! Jessie: *Walks out* Cat: *screams* Tori: CAT! Beck: Whoa. Tori: ARE YOU OKAY? Jessie: *Shuts door slowly* André: Oh God...this is BAD!! Sikowitz: Holy coconuts! Jessie: *Grabs flashlight* Tori: IT’S PONNIE ALL OVER AGAIN!!! Cat: I'm telling you. Robbie: Cat!! Cat: They are the SAME!! Jessie: *Goes to Jade's locker* André: *sarcastically* We know that, Cat... Jade: She's crazy. CRAZY PONNIE!!! Cat: *Cries* Jessie: *Steals scissors off Jade's locker* Robbie: It’s okay, Cat. André: Sorry Lil' Red. Tori: Jade...... Isn’t that one of your scissors snapping? Jade: Yeah. I wish I could see so I could you use my scissors. Beck: Whoa, whoa, someone find the door. Tori: HOLY CRAP!!! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! Beck: We need to see what’s going on! Jessie: *Throws scissors at door* Tori: AHH! André: AHH!! Sikowitz: I found it! The door! Sikowitz: All I did was track the sound! Tori: WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!! Sikowitz: Follow me students! Tori: Okay! Scene 3: The Bathroom Jessie: *Runs fast to the bathroom stall* Jessie: *Locks door and stays quiet* Sikowitz: *opens door* André: *Grabs Tori's hand* Where are we going? Tori: I don’t know… Cat: It opened!! Robbie: This is weird!! Sikowitz: Let's go find out what happened. Jessie: *Pretends to go to the bathroom.* *Tori screams* Sikowitz: Everyone look around and..... Tori: HELP ME!! André: Tori!! Jade: Ugh! "Jessie" really did throw my scissors! Sikowitz: TORI! Cat: TORI! Jessie: *Grabs Tori* Beck: Whoa, what happened? Tori: HELP ME!!!! Robbie: Toriii! Sikowitz: Tori where are you! Jessie: *Climbs wall* André: She's gone! Jessie's got Tori!! Tori: *Muffled screaming* Sikowitz: We have to find her! Jessie: *Duct tapes mouth* André: Do we really Sikowitz?!? Jessie: *Throws Tori out window and follows* Cat: Guys!! Jessie: *Carries Tori* Cat: Guess what??!! André: What Little Red? Cat: When I met Jessie, I gave her my phone number. Cat: And she just texted me! Jessie: *Puts in car and drives away* André: What does it say???? Cat: It says… Robbie: Tell us!! Cat: If you want to find Tori, you must do a dirty deed. Robbie: Oh god. Cat: Get me back into Hollywood Arts or you will plead… FOR YOUR LIFE! André: *Sighs* Cat: From, Ponnie. Cat: She WAS Ponnie! What are we gonna do? … My phone- it's ringing! It says it's a call from Mary Sue Smith. Cat: *Picks up* Scene 4: In and Around Airport Tori: Where are you taking me!? Ponnie: Somewhere far away from here. *Drives faster* Tori: What did I do?! *Tori sees door is opening.* Ponnie: You made me get kicked out HA. Tori: *Jumps out door* Ponnie: *Grabs Tori* Tori: Ow! Ponnie: Nice try. Tori: *Sees phone, grabs and hides it* Ponnie:*Climbs rope, brings to plane, throws Tori in plane* Tori: Cat please pick up.... Cat: *Picks up* Cat: Hello? Tori: CAT! Cat: IT’S TORI!! Cat: Tori where are you!! Tori: IM AT THE AIRRPOOORTT Ponnie:*Steals phone, drops, breaks, line dies* Cat: She’s at the airport! Then after she said that, Ponnie broke the phone! Robbie: Oh no! Ponnie: Guess who's pilot?! Beck: We have to get to that airport Tori: Who?! Ponnie: *Grabs pilots hat* Tori: Oh my god. Jade: Let's go! I hope Tori's alright. Tori: *Puts on parachute* Cat: Who's driving us? Tori: *Escapes* SEE YA LATER! Ponnie: CURSE YOU TORI! Cat: OW!!!! Tori: *Lands 10 miles from airport* Ponnie: *Grabs gun* Cat: Something just hurt my neck! Tori: Holy chiz! CAT! Ponnie: *Grabs parachute and lands safely* Cat: *Falls to the floor* HELP!!!!!!! Robbie: Do you need ointment?!! Ponnie: *Chases Tori* Tori: *RUNS* Ponnie: *Sees Tori and shoots gun* Tori: *Dodges bullet* Cat: *gets shot, faints* Ponnie: *Runs faster* Tori: THAT WAS CAT YOU IDIOT! Trina: Hey! What did I miss-- Oh MY GOD!!!! Beck: There's a bullet in her back Robbie: Catttt! Beck: Someone shot Cat! Ponnie: *Catches up to Tori* TORI: HELP CAT! Cat: *moans* It...... Was....... Poonnniiiiiiie. *faints again* Ponnie: *Pins Tori to ground, shoots Tori* Lick my loafers Debbie! André: OH NO YA DONT! Tori: There aren’t any more bullets. I’m ALIVE!!! Trina: I'm so confused. Should I call the cops or something? Ponnie: No you shouldn’t.*grabs more bullets, shoots Tori* Beck: Guys Cat needs help! Andre: CALL IRON MAN! Beck: NOT HELPING ANDRE. Andre: TORI IS ABOUT TO DIE HERE! Beck: So is CAT! Does anyone care about Cat? Iron Man: *Whoosh* I'm here! Ponnie: *Shoots Tori again* Ponnie: Any last words? Tori: Actually, yes! Andre: IRON MAN! GET IN FRONT OF US! Iron Man: *Kills Ponnie, heals Tori* Ponnie: *Dies* Jade: Ugh, finally! Iron Man: What now?! ... Bonnie! Cat: *is about to die* Tori: NOW LETS GET TO THE HOSPITAL Jade: CAT, TORI!!! Beck: GET THEM TO THE HOSPITAL NOW Jade:*runs to Cat* Tori *Picks up Cat* DRIVE JADE! Jade: *Starts driving to hospital* Iron Man: Good luck not dying! *Flies away* Category:Roleplay Discussions Category:Roleplays Category:Discussions